River
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: "Maybe I should've warned you about my little trap but I couldn't have let you go without saying goodbye," Fritton smiled innocently. She then approached an upside down Roxy, who was suspended mid-air in a tree by her ankle. "But if you're too proud to follow rivers, how are you going to find the sea?"


She didn't know how she had managed to survive a full year at the same school; she had only expected to be there for a few weeks at the most. Every time Roxy had packed a bag, threw it over one shoulder and marched down towards the gates with a determined glare on her face she had always turned around and unpacked. She couldn't understand the pull St Trinians had; it felt like the school was mocking by only letting her venture so far out until being reeled back in. after her failed attempts she would always tell herself that another few days wouldn't hurt, she'd use them to prepare herself for her adventure. But it never seemed to work as the outcome was a consent result.

The Indie girl couldn't help what was happening to her nor could she explain why or what was the cause of it. St Trinians never failed to give her the adventure she craved in life; it would always be an adventure she had failed to find whenever she had been travelling. Whether they were bringing down a sexist organisation or kidnapping royalty, there was always something new and undiscovered lurking around every bend of their own interlinked journeys. It had always been enough to fulfil Roxy's need and thirst for the adrenaline that she was so accustomed to. But now it was her time to cross the boundaries of St Trinians without looking back on the place where she had felt at peace with herself. Next week most of her newly found friends would be leaving and not returning in September for the new term, if Roxy stayed for the final week she would be one of them. Roxy didn't like goodbyes; they were permanent and seemed to be the end of the line.

Roxy stood, like many times previous, with her bag slung over one shoulder and guitar in hand. This time there was no going back and putting this off. She had to leave now before it all became hard and complicated. Sighing to herself, Roxy ran a nervous hand across her face and gently rubbed one of her cheeks. This personal habit triggered and switched on Roxy's confidence and attitude. She stepped forward over the boundary line that split a misunderstood school from a cruel world. It also meant that there were less cameras and First Years watching over and threatening her now she was at this point, that didn't reassure Roxy. It made her heart palms sweat slightly and her heart to swell.

"I wouldn't put your foot there," a voice warned causing Roxy to pause in mid step. "That's where Taylor attempted to create a trigger system to capture and scare Andrea. Naturally it was installed wrong since Taylor refused to read Polly's instructions on wiring so now one step on that particular spot will blow you sky high." Roxy frowned and looked around for the voice; she knew who the voice belonged to, she couldn't forget the face of the girl, but she didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"You might want to deactivate it so you won't have to guard it in the future," Roxy retorted, folding her arms across her chest defensively. From behind her a body gracefully dropped from a small branch high in the trees, landing with a small thud.

"It's good for security around this area," Annabelle shrugged. "Besides, nobody except Polly knows how."

"So find that girl Polly instead of wasting time telling me all of the dull details."

"Polly will be found only when she wants to be, but she will return home when she feels ready. You two are quite similar in that aspect actually."

The smell of a fresh spring morning invaded Roxy's head and evaporated all thoughts of her running into the horizon had first. The world stopped completely when she felt the warmth of Belle gain in both temperature and comfort behind her back. It felt like she was sat in a submarine (similar to the one she had stolen a few years ago) and Annabelle was a dot on the radar that was traveling at a high velocity towards her. But it wasn't a threatening dot like the one she had encountered years ago that was a torpedo from China, this was one aimed for her heart. She didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind her; she didn't need them to alert her of the approaching Head Girl. All she could hear was an excited bleeping and smell that fresh spring morning. Feeling the heat radiating from Fritton's perfect (in Roxy's opinion) body was just a bonus.

"Wouldn't you agree Roxy?" Annabelle smirked; she knew tha the girl standing before her hadn't been listening. Her unfocused eyes had been unconsciously roaming over Belle's figure whilst she was floating around in her own Fritton induced bubble. "I said that you've never been able to leave St Trinians lately. This is the furthest you've ever gotten."

"I'm leaving now aren't I?" Roxy answered coolly, quickly recovering from her embarrassing slip up.

"Only because you don't like the alternative of watching the Totties break down in floods of tears when they discover what the First Years have done to their cars." The Head Girl chuckled fondly. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Everywhere," Roxy shrugged. "Whatever feels right at the time."

"Follow the rivers; they'll always take you through somewhere no matter which direction you follow." Belle advised half-heartedly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Roxy stated with a roll of her eyes before she stepped over the landmine and walked past the brunette. She only managed to take two more steps away from the school.

"Rivers aren't something you notice," Annabelle continued, preventing Roxy from walking any further. "They aren't exciting or interesting but they are powerful on people's lives. They can flood and destroy a place but at the same time they give a breath of life to a surrounding forest. Rivers are vital for life; they can give you comfort, hope and passion when you need it most. They carve out landscapes ad leave their own imprints on people's lives. Nobody forgets rivers." Fritton concluded.

Rolling her eyes once more, Roxy strutted another step away from her Head Girl and school. She didn't care for life lessons in the form of metaphors or life lessons at all in fact. Roxy liked things to be straight forward and blunt, she hated the way petty things could easily mess with the human mind. Roxy gripped the strap of her bag and clutched her guitar in frustration. Fritton was attempting to mess with her thoughts and screw it up; she wasn't going to let that happen. Now she was going to leave so she could prove that she felt no attachments towards the school or the bold brunette who was talking in riddles. If it wasn't for the meat eating or theft, she could've been a successful Buddhist, Roxy thought with a soft smile as she remembered the days when she dossed at the Tara Buddhist Centre in Derby. With a fierce hurricane of will power and pride, Roxy took the first step of her journey which would be full of adventures. She was certain of it.

It all happened too quickly for Roxy to comprehend what was happening. As soon as her right foot touched the scorched ground a cord tightened around her ankle. Her prized instrument flew from her vice like grip and landed high in the thick greenery of the tree and her bag clattered to the ground as her legs were yanked upwards from underneath her. The cord rocketed Roxy high in the sky before it tensed and pulled her back to the Earth within a few seconds. This bouncing motion continued for a good ten minutes until it slowed down to a complete stop.

"Maybe I should've warned you about my little trap but I couldn't have let you go without saying goodbye," Fritton smiled innocently. She then approached an upside down Roxy, who was suspended mid-air in a tree by her ankle. "But if you're too proud to follow rivers, how are you going to find the sea?" Annabelle's face then became a mixture of urgency and seriousness. "I'll be your river." She whispered before placing a sweet, soft kiss on the stubborn blonde's lips.

The kiss was too short and too innocent for Roxy's liking, not that she'd ever voice such thoughts. As soon as the fireworks had exploded within her body and soul she realised why she couldn't bring herself to leave all of those times before. She hadn't noticed the river that she saw every day or had a second thought to it, it was just always there. However these fireworks and sudden realisation wouldn't stop her lust for a new adventure in a foreign land and the discoveries that come with it. Roxy couldn't be made to stay in one place for an extended period of time; it would drain her spark and force her into a dull life and routine. Waiting an extra week wouldn't do her any good, Roxy still had to go and she had to go now.

"The best feature of a river is that they'll always find you and stay with you through the good and bad." Annabelle finished with a small, satisfied smirk before turning on her heel and walking away from a dumbstruck Roxy. She was leaving the girl dangling by her ankle with no hope of freedom and ignoring her frustrated calls of Annabelle's name. In a week or two Roxy would stumble across her river. Belle was sure of it.

* * *

_**I got a review the other day claiming 'Love How It Hurts' was the only Belle/Roxy on here and apparently that was true so BANG!**_

_**Review while I go back to writing a top secret fic that involves violence with a monopoly board**_


End file.
